Vicriel
Vicriel is less of a country and more of a continent; half of it has been explored and mapped, and thus this is the Centaurian empire. It is one of the three continents on Jan, and certainly one of the best explored. Geography Vicriel, or at least the habited areas, are cold and mountainous. The soil is rocky and cannot sustain many crops, but the ones that can grow there are hardy and strong. Waterways are one of the most important parts of Vicriel, even though the inhabitants cannot travel by them; although the north may not be the rainiest of areas, the snowfall is heavy and the meltwaters pool at the feet of the mountains Most of the north is heavily forested, engouraging a thriving lumber trade. The rest of the continent grows progressively more plains-like the further south one travels. People The people of Vicriel are not in fact people, but centaurs. Humans are mostly the servants or helpers, and they are an integral part of society; centaurs find it difficult to bend over too much, and humans are needed to perform 'ground work'. They have a high opinion of themselves as a race, saying that they were created from only the best qualities of man and horse. They are hardy and rugged, which makes their hostile environment much less of a challenge. Their population remains small however, because of injuries and difficult births. They live in small villages and the only city, Ancrois, is the largest population center at around eight thousand people. But, in fact, centaurs are not the native inhabitants of Vicriel. Thousands of years ago the land was ruled by the elves who had brought the centaurs into the world as mercenaries. They revolted against their masters and seized control of Vicriel circa 4600. Religions Bestiary Dragons- centaurs, when other large animals are not available, are a large part of a dragon's diet. If a dragon is found to be living near a village the inhabitants will evacuate before the men attempt to exterminate it. It is said that dragons were created at the founding of the world by the bonding of a salamander and an open flame. Fauns- like their centaur brethren, fauns were created by the elves out of a human and a goat. The centaurs view them as less intelligent animals, but smarter than those that surround them. They make good pets but are pests when in the wild; a wild faun will steal food from farms, take shiny objects, and have a compulsive need to untie knots. Unicorns- the one horned horses of the mountains are rarely seen. In the summer, their coats are a tawny brown; they only become their iconic white in the depths of winter. The horn, which resembles a bleached branch, is used mostly for self defense and sparring for mates. However, unicorns rarely die from horn-related injuries. Meris- one of the other humanoids of Vicriel, meris live in the lakes and rivers. They resemble humans, but only slightly. The males have two fully developed legs that are connected to each other via an inch-thick membrane. The females do not have this membrane because they need to travel on land in order to have their young. Meris can breathe both air and water, but have no real need to ever surface. =Related Articles= * Example Related Article Name Category:Realms